Phototherapy booths are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. 4,100,415. Such booths are provided for medical treatment of skin disorders by exposing the skin to flourescent black light with or without prior application of topical drugs. The booth disclosed in said patent is large, heavy, and expensive whereby it does not lend itself to home use. Since lamps are not commercially available in a length exceeding four feet, this presents a problem due to the fact that most people are more than four feet tall. The present invention is directed to a solution of those problems.